User blog:Reveleron/Malefic, the Abiding Sinner
Note The representation of Malefic is from 深淵との契約, illustrated by チカシゲ. Artorias the Abyss Walker is the character in the aforementioned illustration, and is from the game Dark Souls by FromSoftware. Malefic Champion } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-11-04 |changes = 2015-11-05 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = }}} Briefing Serene, tender, and nebulous, holds an intricate allure whose grace is only matched by its absolute capacity to ruin an infinite entireties. Said to embrace all with null prejudice, none are exempt from their respective meet with the climax of life, as the world's entirety is subject to the weft and weave of the ; save for one: the one whose deeds were of pure anarchy, and intent impure; the day in which the night was killed, was the period when the absolute cycle was shattered, and hence one lone soul rejected from the eternal revolution. In contest, Malefic marks those who are of dearest purpose to his opposers, pursuing them with null relent, and vigorously maiming those afflicted with the bane of his ill regard; the vile grips of Malefic's note are but absolute. Erratic and unrelenting, Malefic clearly unveils his intent with the declaration of his mark in every bout: to entirely abolish. Abilities Malefic passively Heeds a nearby enemy champion while in combat, prioritizing the enemy champion closest to the cursor with the highest - , and autonomously facing them. Only one enemy champion can be Heeded at a time, and another cannot be Heeded for a few seconds upon Heeding a new enemy champion, or damaging the currently Heeded enemy champion. |description2 = Malefic's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply a stack of Stagger to Heeded enemy champions for every dealt as damage. Malefic's allied champions can also apply stacks of Stagger to enemy champions who have been Staggered by Malefic. Stacks of Stagger decay off of enemy champions who are out of combat at a rate of 10 per second. |description3 = Upon accumulating 100 stacks of Stagger, enemy champions Falter for 2 seconds, reduced by their respective tenacity, during which they are by 100%, receive 4% (2% ''Total Ultimatum's rank'') increased damage from all sources for every , and cannot be affixed with additional stacks of Stagger. Each instance of damage can apply up to 50 stacks of Stagger. |range = 1200 |cooldown = 10}} Malefic basic attacks and damaging abilities apply a stack of Sunder to enemy champions for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Stacks of Sunder decay off of enemy champions who Malefic loses of, or are out of combat once every 2 seconds. |description2 = Malefic's basic attacks which apply the third stack of Sunder against a enemy champion consumes all the stacks to deal (10 'Malefic's''' level'')| }} as bonus physical damage over 4 seconds, whilst damaging abilities which apply the third stack of Sunder against a enemy champion consumes all the stacks to gain additional effects. |description3 = Malefic steps forward, employing an accented strike in the target direction after an abridged delay, dealing physical damage to all enemies, and the first enemy champion struck for up to 2 seconds, based on their proximity to Malefic. |description4 = Subject enemy champions are also and for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Malefic. |leveling3 = % |range = 400 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Malefic affixes his note to the target enemy champion, heeding it while disregarding the conditions of Incessant Regard, and conducting nearby enemy champions with Ruin for 4 seconds, causing Malefic to gain a shield which decays over its duration equal in strength to the damage the Ruined enemy champions deal to Malefic's . |description2 = While Exert Calamity is active, Malefic is considered to be in combat, and cannot heed a different enemy champion until he exits combat. |description3 = Subject enemy champions are also compelled to Falter for 2 seconds, regardless of whether or not they have been Staggered. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 20}} Malefic poises to lance in the target direction for 1 second, becoming immune to for the duration. |description2 = Malefic then dashes in the targeted direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies he contacts, and reducing their for 4 seconds. If Malefic contacts an enemy champion, the dash is prematurely concluded, and Malefic is for 1 second. |description3 = Subject enemy champions are also made and for up to 1 second, based on their physical size. |leveling2 = % % |range = 800 |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 10}} Faltering enemy champions receive further increased damage from all sources. |description2 = Malefic Subverts the target enemy champion, conjuring above them a timer of seconds for every . The timer counts down at double the rate when the Subverted enemy champion moves away from Malefic, but in turn also counts down at half the rate when the Subverted enemy champion moves towards Malefic. Fluctuations in the Subverted enemy champion's accordingly modifies the timer, increasing and decreasing by seconds for every shifted. |description3 = When the timer reaches 0, the Subverted enemy champion receives physical damage. The timer is dispelled when either the Subverted enemy champion withdraws from Total Ultimatum's leash range, or when Malefic's receives fatal damage. |leveling = % |leveling3 = % of target's maximum health}} |range = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 100}} Vile Climax Vile Climax is an event which would occur in games between an opposing Malefic and . The event would begin after the following conditions have been met, limited to once per game: *'Malefic' and are both level 16. *'Malefic' heeds . *At least 6 champions are alive in total. Malefic and would both be assigned to contribute in a kill against the other party; the first to achieve the aforementioned would be claimed victorious, and rewarded with a permanent modification to their passive ability. *'Malefic' would autonomously heed in combat, in addition to his target enemy champion, allowing him to heed 2 enemy champions at once. Malefic would prioritize facing the normally heeded enemy champion. * on-hit damage would be modified to physical damage per stack against enemy champions, and the damage type changed to true damage specifially against Malefic. }} }} Background Description is feared and rejected by the subjected, as most are driven to ultimately despair against the unknown, regardless of the entirety of the unheeded's facets. In the darkness of mortals, the aforementioned emotions stirred for a partial eternity, until the rapacious incarnate of vile was starkly manifested. Insight To be blunt, I was notably disappointed with Riot's recent implementation of ; a marking system which did not require direct contact was something in which did not exist in the game before: I was expecting greatness, but I was simply met with none other than a dull and dire cheating of the interface. I wasn't impressed. Regardless, I can openly concur that, in my opinion, itself isn't a failure of a design. In fact, I personally have grown rapidly fond of and the majority of their aspects. But I find that greatness is also somewhat of an adverse reminder of what could've been, if only the vitals were correctly taken just a step further. But totally fret I did not, as with shortcomings came inspiration to me also, from my recognition: a marking system which does not cheat the interface, but still achieves its purpose of striking irrational fear into those who have been chosen; to openly unveil one's intent, but also grant tremendous amounts of presence and utility in turn. The notion then had me deliberating: who would best thematically fit the role of someone who hunts, regards, and heeds? A bahamut? A warrior? Or perhaps a without the tentacles and just the eye? Then it struck me: a sinner, deprived of all as retribution, but their own source, their normal, and their nature. Everything else following the sudden thought basically just slid into place. I did however take special care in relating the sinner to , in the hopes that it may accent not only the differences between the two marking systems, but also their similarities, and how the two are basically the bane of each other. The intent of their strained relationship was to exaggerate what I would have personally done differently for , and the potentials of different marking systems. Changelog Category:Custom champions